


Twisted Heart

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, angst and conflicting feelings, i am actually genuinely sorry for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Bashir tries to get a rise out of Garak by kissing Leeta.





	Twisted Heart

_Leeta doesn’t deserve any of this._

He takes her face in both of his hands and presses his lips to hers, in view of everyone at Quark’s.

Bashir proceeds to make an even bigger show of his actions. Reaching up, he tangles the fingers of one hand in her hair, and the other hand drops down to drift across her shoulders, down the curve of her arm and possessively clutches at her hip.

It feels so right, yet so wrong–his heart twists in his chest, flip-flopping and he finds himself cornered by his own thoughts, advancing on him from all directions.

He holds her even closer, grasping at her thigh and hooking her knee onto his hip.

_Surely I’ve got his attention now._

His heart sinks in his chest when he pulls away from her, his gaze immediately going to that shadowy figure at the table under the stairs.

_The nerve of him!_

Garak watches from afar, almost unblinkingly. An angry blush of red comes over Bashir’s cheeks as he realises that he can’t detect a hint of jealousy in Garak’s eyes–not even the slightest bit of annoyance!

_It would’ve been better if he came over and tore us apart. It would’ve been better if he’d yelled at me._

“I think it’s time for the holosuites,” coos Leeta, her face flushed too, this time with genuine desire. Bashir gulps–swallowing the conflicting feelings–and his hands leave her, setting her feet back on solid ground.

He can’t bring himself to look at her as he makes a half-confession. “I’m sorry, Leeta. I don’t think I’m feeling like myself today.”

Leeta reaches up and affectionately strokes across Bashir’s brow. “You’ve had a long day and you’re tired. Go home and take a break.”

Bashir nods, a muffled sound of agreement on his lips.

_She doesn’t deserve me. She never will._

He tries not to think about Leeta’s smile or Garak’s stony expression as he tosses and turns in bed that night.


End file.
